The Darkest Soul
by AkuRoku18
Summary: After thinking his miester was killed, the darkness in Souls heart draws Heartless to Shibusen. Sora and Roxas have to pair up with Ventus and Vanitas to kill Kishin and Heartless. What's worse, Vanitas is the only one compatible with Sora's soul! R & R! TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS. I WILL FINISH IT BUT I HAVE NO INSPIRATION. D:
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI! :D**

**Soul: *growl* What's your explanation today, Aku-san? Weren't you writing another fic? One with, uh, Ichigo and Allen? Or something? -_-**

**Me: Well, you know, got a writers block, had no other ideas, and decided ultimately that I needed some Soul Eater and KH crossover-age! :D**

**Soul: Tch. Whatever, Aku-san... -_-''**

**Me: So, anyhoo, can you do the disclaimer, Soul-kun? 8D**

**Soul: Eh, whatever. Aku-san, or AkuRoku18, doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, or the characters. She ain't makin' a profit either. Now I have to go be evil or whatever... whatever the hell you make me do... T_T**

**Me: Aww...it's okay, Soul-kun. *pets Soul's head* Good boy! Now, read some fanfiction! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Darkest Soul<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"So, Maka, what's the Kishin Egg we have to kill today?" our favorite white haired weapon said ungracefully. Soul stood next to his motorbike, looking very cool indeed. He and his miester were outside a church where the Kishin Egg was.

"This one's called 'The Dismemberer.' He's supposed to be pretty strong, Soul. Think you can handle it?" Maka replied back. She smirked as Soul growled in ambition.

"Can't wait to eat it's soul. Come ON! Let's go, already! I'm starving..." Soul said hungrily, drooling slightly.

Maka nodded and called, "Ok! Soul, scythe form!" Soul chuckled and turned into the red and black scythe. The red eye twitched and stared at Maka intently.

"I'm sure I can handle it, but what about you, Maka? Doesn't this thing like to dismember pretty, young-" Soul stopped himself. "Oh, wait. Never mind. If he goes after pretty girls, I think you're safe..."

"WHAT? Are you purposely trying to get yourself killed?" Maka yelled at the scythe.

"Why would The Dismemberer want to kill you? You got no sexy shapes; flat as a board! Plus your ankles are huge!"

"SOOOOUULLL! I SWEAR I'M GONNA-" Maka stopped her rage and looked in the church where The Dismemberer was lurking. A deafening crash sounded throughout the silence and the Kishin Egg emerged from the darkness. A thin, malnourished figure stood before the weapon and miester, a butcher knife in one hand, meat cleaver in the other, and a cracked white mask covering it's face.

"Guhh...a girl?" the Kishin gurgled, "Gurr...what a cute face...makes me wanna...rip it off and keep it..." It lungedat Maka and she dodged.

"You wanna rip my face off? You're sick! You're soul is MINE!" Maka shouted, and she charged recklessly at the Kishin. It dodged with such speed and Maka hit nothing but air.

"Rrrh...maybe I'll cut you to pieces first..." it growled softly. Suddenly, Maka felt nothing. Everything was silent. Colors were draining rapidly from her vision; she could see the white of Souls hair, the gray of the second blade in the Kishin's hand and - the red of blood. Her blood. She must have been hurt bad. Then, the world was spinning crazily. She could hear Soul calling her name frantically.

_Not now, Soul...I need to sleep...I feel so tired..._

"MAKAAA!" Soul howled, holding Maka in his arms. He stopped, laid Maka on the ground, and stood up to face the Kishin Egg.

"Rgghh...are you angry, little weapon?...'cause...you'll be joining your pretty little miester...very soon..." The Dismemberer growled again.

Suddenly, a dark energy emanated from Soul as he hissed softly, "You...you killed...my miester...Maka...Maka!" He then roared, "YOU KILLED MAKA, YOU BASTARD!" His right arm turned into part of his scythe and he destroyed the Kishin Egg in a single blow out of sheer rage. It dissipated, leaving it's glowing red soul behind. Soul devoured it and snarled, "I will eat all of their souls...I will not rest until ALL Kishin souls are mine! I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL!" Soul ran off into the night, leaving everything behind.

Maka, still alive on the ground, watched Soul run and tried to call after him, but to no avail.

_Soul..._

* * *

><p><p>

Death the Kid heard from Lord Death that Maka and Soul still hadn't come back yet from their most recent mission, so he was sent to make sure everything was alright, help them fight the Kishin Egg if necessary. He was riding Beezlebub with Liz and Patty in their gun forms.

"Kid, why d'you think Maka and Soul haven't come back yet?" Liz asked apprehensively.

"Kya~! Maybe they lost!" Patty said in her cheerful tone, but worried nonetheless.

"Urk! Don't say stuff like that, Patty!"

"Well, it could be true!"

"Both of you, be quiet. I think I see something down there..." Kid said softly. He noticed Soul's motorbike, unoccupied, the broken door of the church, and – Maka dying silently on the cold ground.

"Hey! Maka!" Kid called furiously. He quickly landed and ran to Maka's side. He lifted her up and asked loudly "Maka! Can you hear me?"

Her head lolled to one side and she muttered, "K-Kid...Soul...darkness...help..." Then she fainted from blood loss.

"Damn. We have to take her to Stein now," Kid hissed. He looked around briskly and murmured, "No dark creatures. Good." He ran with her back to Beezlebub and took her back to the DWMA.

* * *

><p><p>

A couple days later, the crew (Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Crona) was gathered outside Maka's room, waiting for Stein to tell them of Maka's condition.

"Wh...what if she dies? I don't think I could deal with that..." Crona said worriedly.

Black Star tried to lighten the mood by saying loudly, "Don't worry, Crona! Even if Maka was gonna die, I would drag her back to life myself! 'Cause I'm the mighty BLACK * STAR!" He then began to laugh like a maniac. The door opened abruptly, hitting Black Star on the back of his head (A/N: This would be a good time for everyone to sweatdrop).

"Would you all keep it down? My patient needs peace and quiet," Professor Stein said, annoyed, while he twisted the screw in his head.

"So, Stein? Will Maka live or die?" Kid asked sullenly, his arms crossed and his eyes not meeting Stein's.

"Maka is a strong girl, but it really is hard to say at this point. My guess is she'll be fine...Oh, yes," the Professor said. A satisfying 'click' was heard. "Lord Death wishes to see you three in the Death Room."

The miesters and weapons walked in complete silence the whole way to the Death Room and they walked in just as silent.

"Hello, hello! What's up, whassup, wazzup?" Lord Death greeted cheerfully, "Why the long faces?"

"Father, you know that Maka...well, that Maka might not-" Kid started, but was cut off by Death Scythe, or Spirit.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY DEAR MAKA MIGHT DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Spirit yelled, grabbing Kid's shirt and shaking him back and forth. Lord Death cut off Spirit's insanity with a swift Death Chop.

"Anyway, I called you all here today because there will be some new students joining us!" Death said happily, "Isn't that great?" Unfortunately, the news did nothing to lighten everybody's mood.

"Maka might die ("Don't say that!" Spirit shouted again, and was again quieted by a Death Chop) and some new students are going to make us magically feel fine?" Kid said coldly.

"Now, hold on, don't get all bent outta shape, Kid! You know those dark creatures that appear out of thin air? I've gotten a letter from my good friend King Mickey. He tells me that the creatures are called Heartless and only a weapon called the Keyblade can destroy them. Now, two young men will come to the DWMA and exterminate the Heartless for us. They may also have weapons with them, so we must teach them how to use their weapons, kay?" Lord Death concluded.

"Who do they think they are? They can't be more popular than me, the mighty Black * Star," Black Star boasted.

"At any rate, what are their names?" Kid asked, curious now about the Keyblade.

Lord Death turned to him and said, "Their names are Sora and Roxas."

* * *

><p><p>

**_So? Whaddya think, eh? Review if ya want to! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Don't have a lot of time, so I do disclaimer. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Soul Eater nor do I own the characters or do I make a profit off this fanfic. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sitting on the paopu tree in Destiny Islands, Sora was re-reading a letter sent to him by the king. It read:

_Dear Sora and Roxas,_

_My friend from Shibusen, Lord Death, has requested that you come to his city; turns out something or someone is attracting Heartless there. He says one of their students there ran off into darkness...but I don't know any further than that._

_He wishes you to become students at the DWMA to learn how to kill monsters called Kishin. I don't really know what they are or how to kill them, but Lord Death will instruct you further._

_By the way, two other boys around your age will be meeting you in the Gummi Ship. Their names are Ven and Vanitas. Ven is like the both of you, while Vanitas is...well, slightly evil, I should say. Both are keybearers and will be valuable partners in these conflict._

_Sorry about this, you two. _

_~King Mickey_

_P.S. Say 'hi' to Riku and Kairi for me._

"Whatcha doin', Sora?" Roxas walked up to the paopu tree where Sora was sitting, craning his neck to see what Sora was reading. "Oh, that letter again? How many times have you read that? Thirteen times?"

"Fourteen, actually. But...why do you think Heartless are still doing around? I thought we got rid of them..." Sora said somberly, when a familiar whirring noise was heard in the sky. The whirring engine of the Gummi ship. "Hey look! The ship is here!" Sora called, squinting at the speck in the sky.

Roxas saw the ship as well and asked, "Yeah, but who in hell is driving it? Looks like its gonna fall out of the sky any minute..." Which it did. The Gummi ship jerked violently and sped towards the island, eventually hitting the beach, smoke furling out of the engine.

"H-hey! Oh boy...I hope whoever in there's okay," Sora muttered to himself as he and Roxas ran to the crashed ship. The commotion led Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Riku, and Kairi to the ship as well.

"S-Sora? What happened?" Kairi asked in confusion, having only seen a Gummi ship once or twice during their last adventure.

"I have no idea..." Sora replied honestly. The cockpit opened and two boys tumbled out.

"Oww...man...Vanitas! You've never driven a ship before! Why'd you take the controls?" the blonde boy asked harshly to the other. He was dressed similarly to Roxas (even looking like him), the only difference was the armour.

The black haired boy snarled back, "Shut up! Like you've had any damn experience driving a freakin' ship!" He was identical to Sora, except with black hair and gold eyes.

"At least I had the Keyblade glider! That counts, too!"

"If that damned old fool would give me my dark powers back, I could have just flown here, no problem..."

The blonde scoffed disbelievingly, "That 'damned old fool' did a good thing by taking most of your powers away; you would've just flown off, never to be seen again."

"Gh...well, I...grr...whatever..." the black haired one growled.

"Um...are you two...y'know...okay?" Sora asked, just as confused as Kairi was.

The blonde looked over at Sora and answered, "Yeah, we're fine for the most part. If only Vanitas hadn't crashed the Gummi ship..."

"HEY! Would you drop that, you damned b-" Vanitas started to yell, but stopped abruptly. "Hey...Ven, you recognize this place?" Ven looked around more closely at the island.

"Yeah. I do..." Ven said nostalgically, "Anyway, no time for happy memories. I would assume that you're Sora, right?"

"Yup. I am and this is Roxas," Sora answered, gesturing to Roxas who nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Ventus, but call me Ven. This here is Vanitas," Ven said and pointing to Vanitas.

"Che. Yeah, nice to meet you," Vanitas scoffed sarcastically.

Sora shrugged off Vanitas's snide-ness and asked, "Are you gonna go to Shibusen with us? Cos the letter said you would."

"Yeah. First we gotta get the Gummi ship workin' again, then we can go. Anyone around here a Gummi mechanic?" Ven asked to the small crowd of teens. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie backed off, for they'd never seen a Gummi ship before anyway, much less know how to fix one. Kairi looked at Riku, who shook his head.

"I've never toyed with a Gummi ship before. Sora might've, though," Riku said.

"I have, so I might be able to fix it...don't expect too much, 'kay?" Sora went to work, though unequipped with the right tools. For what seemed like an eon later, Sora was finished. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had gone back to the mainland while Kairi and Riku stayed behind. By then, the sun had started to set. "Whew...I'm done, guys!"

"DAMN! Finally!" Vanitas yawned loudly. He was the most bored of them all; the others had a deck of cards to amuse them with. Vanitas refused to be any part of any game, so he spent his time moping about by the water's edge, throwing rocks into the now reddening sea.

Ven got up, dusting the sand off his pants, and asked, "Will your repairs be able to get us to Shibusen?"

"Hopefully. But, for the sake of not killing us, I'll drive," Sora said, glancing at Vanitas, who was bristling with anger.

"Will you just drop it already?" he muttered furiously, kicking the sand.

"Ok! What are we waiting around for? Let's go!" Roxas said enthusiastically. He hopped into the cockpit of the Gummi ship, waiting for the others to hurry up. Vanitas snorted rudely and climbed into the cockpit next to Roxas.

"We'll let you say your fond farewells," Ven said mockingly as he too jumped into the ship.

Sora turned to Kairi and Riku and said, "I'll be back. I promise."

"I know you will," Kairi said, handing him her Thalassa shell charm once more, "Remember to give it back, okay?" Sora smiled.

"Yeah." Their little moment was interrupted by a 'thwack' on the shoulder from Riku.

"Just come back alive or I'll drag you back from the dead myself," the silver haired teen joked.

Sora laughed and said, "Yeah, right. You wouldn't have to do that anyway. Cos I wouldn't kick the bucket, not in a million years!"

"Could you be any slower?" the annoyed voice of Vanitas called from the cockpit, signaling the time to leave was now.

"Okay! Coming!" Sora was about to leap into the ship when Kairi grabbed his hand, wheeled him around and kissed him. The brunette blushed deeply as the two parted. "Uh...uhm...K...Wha..." He was unable to form complete thoughts. His mind was in a whirl. He had always wanted to do that in the back of his mind somewhere, but now that it had happened...

"HEY! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Vanitas shouted. Sora snapped back to reality and, with one last fleeting look at Kairi, he jumped into the ship. It lifted off and the four were off into the sunset.

While in the Gummi ship, Ven and Roxas were having a nice conversation while Vanitas was staring out the window. Sora was concentrated on driving the ship.

"Y'know...no matter how many times I've come out here, into space, it never ceases to amaze me..." the black haired teen murmured to himself.

"Huh? You say somethin', Van?" Sora asked back to him.

"Erk...no. Just saying how bad a pilot you are..."

"Yeah, right." Suddenly, the whole ship rocked sharply, throwing everyone (almost Sora) out of their seats.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Vanitas leered, rubbing his back. Ven and Roxas stared at Sora as well.

"Hey, that wasn't me! I don't...oh, no..." Sora's voice fell as he looked at the fuel gauge, "Augh...can you believe it?"

"What? What is it?" the three passengers asked curiously.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I looked over the whole ship..." Sora started.

"So?" the three chorused back.

"And I looked at all the main functions, gravity, air, stuff like that..."

"So?"

"But...there was one thing..."

"SO?"

"I...didn't check how much fuel we had left..."

Dead silence. Then one eruption of, "WHAT?"

Vanitas shouted, "How could you be so insufferably STUPID?"

"How did you miss something important like that?" Ven facepalmed in shame.

"Sora...you...absolute moron..." Roxas hung his head, not believing that his own somebody could be so brainless. The ship jerked violently again, throwing everyone to the floor of the ship. Ahead of them was a world none of them had seen before.

"Crap! Sora, you senseless fool, we're gonna crash!" Vanitas yelled furiously, hitting the back of the cockpit.

"HOLD ON TO SOMET-" Sora started to shout, but he was thrown headfirst against the front of the ship's cockpit. He was knocked out cold. The ship spiraled down into the unknown world, crashing into a dense, dark forest. Ven was the first to fall out of the ship, hitting the ground with a dull 'thud.'

"Oww...we got out of the first crash, no prob...urg...not so lucky this time..." he muttered to himself. Roxas, dazed, walked out of the cockpit and fell on top of Ven, knees first .

"Why was my fall so soft...oh. Hi, Ven," Roxas said, lightheaded.

Ven wheezed, "Ow...Roxas, if you wouldn't mind...I can't really breathe with your knees in my back, y'know..."

"Sorry..." Roxas got up, stumbled a bit, and helped Ven get on his feet just as Vanitas toppled onto him.

"Why is everyone falling on me?" Ven muttered as Vanitas pushed himself off of the blonde.

Vanitas looked around and asked, "Where the hell is that doofus Sora?"

"Oh, still in the ship...ooh...look at all the trees...so many colors..." Roxas said, with a giggle in his voice.

"Rox? You okay, man? I'll look after this one, you go get Sora," Ven told Vanitas. The gold eyed male nodded and jumped back in the ship.

"Dammit, Sora...if you hadn't been such an idiot, this wouldn't have happened," he muttered to himself. Vanitas found the unconscious brunette and lifted him up and out of the Gummi ship.

"He he~! So many colors, Ven..." Roxas was having a mad fit of giggles by the time Vanitas made his way out with Sora.

Vanitas looked at Roxas weirdly and asked Ven, "Can I knock him out?"

"Please," Ven said. One 'whack' later, Ventus was carrying Roxas and Vanitas was carrying Sora out of the dark woods. Eventually, they came out to look at a huge city, sprawling out in a circle with a huge building at the top of a huge hillock.

"Hey...I think...I think we made it to Shibusen."


End file.
